Already Home
by OathToKeepWithAFinalBreath
Summary: NON-CANON. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Reyna all go to a camp in Montreal. Annabeth likes Percy but, even after they kiss she doesn't believe he feels the same way. Lots of drama and Angst.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Percy's POV

Percy sat against a tree in his backyard, Annabeth sat at his side with her head on his shoulder. He watched the sun set over the Pacific Ocean. For a moment they just sat there in comfortable silence. Annabeth spoke softly, "you don't have to go, you know".

He had been trying not to think about camp. His step-dad was forcing him to go to some… what had he called it... Program? Percy decided awhile ago that he would call it a camp it sounded a lot less… vicious. He honestly just didn't want to leave, Annabeth. He glanced over at her. Annabeth was just his friend but, in the moonlight he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Her eyes were closed, her head was still resting on his shoulder and her blonde hair fell into her face. She had ran away from her own home a couple months ago. Percy didn't know why she had left but, he knew better than to press her. Percy's mom had happily let her stay with them… his step-dad on the other hand wasn't exactly a fan of that idea but, Percy's mom had managed to talk him into letting her stay. He couldn't believe it Jesse, his step-dad, was forcing him to go to some camp in Montréal. Montreal he thought. The other side of the country. His heart did a flip. He didn't know why.

"I have to." Percy put his head on hers and sighed. "My mom's tried everything. Jesse... its like he's determined to see me gone. Its only a month I'll be fine." He wasn't sure if he was reassuring Annabeth or himself. "But you, what will you…" He stopped. Annabeth had rested her hand on his. Something like a electric spark went through him. "Don't worry about me, Percy." She sat up to look him in the eyes. "I'll figure out something. Maybe my dad will…" She stopped. They both knew she wouldn't go to her dad for anything. "It's almost midnight. We should get some sleep." Percy nodded. Instead of walking to his room he simply put his head back on Annabeth's shoulder and closed his eyes. Their hands still touching.

Percy awoke. Jesse was dragging him into the back of his small SUV. Percy silently cursed himself for being such a heavy sleeper. He glanced at the clock on the car's dashboard. 3:27am. He was still half asleep but, he managed a quiet "w-wha?" Jesse shut the back door and climbed into the drivers seat. He smirked. "Wouldn't want you to miss your flight." That woke him up. Percy sat up and looked out the window. They were almost to the airport now. What was it called? LAX? Percy glanced to the passenger seat. "Dude, you packed for me? Must really want me gone." Jesse didn't answer which didn't exactly reassure Percy. The next thing he knew they were inside the airport. Jesse took his suitcase to the bag drop and came back with his boarding pass. "Don't try anything, Jackson" His step-dad warned, with that he turned and walked back towards the doors. Percy found the nearest table and sat down. He read his boarding pass. Apparently he was supposed to fly to Seattle, Washington first and then get on his flight to Montreal. He then made his way through security, found gate C-16 and sat down. 5 Minutes till boarding. No turning back now he thought. Percy went through his backpack Jesse had so gratefully packed for him. His Passport. His Wallet. His boarding Pass. He found the book he'd been reading. He pulled out the book mark and smiled. It was a picture or him and Ann.. How could he have forgotten. Percy bit back tears. She probably hated him, he didn't even say goodbye... a voice over the loudspeaker broke his thoughts "Now boarding flight 426 Service to Seattle." For once he was glad for the distraction he didn't want to start sobbing there, in the middle of the airport.

Percy grabbed his bag, let the attendant scan his boarding pass and found his seat. It was a small, crowded plane only two seats on each side. He got a window seat. A few tears rolled down his cheeks. Percy turned to look out the airplane window and held up his hand so no one could see that he was crying, harder now too. Percy wondered why he cared so much about the girl, why he… Percy didn't get to finish his thought. A very familiar voice came from behind him

"you didn't think I would let you leave without saying goodbye, did you?" He turned. There Annabeth stood. A smile spread across Percy's face. She looked… amazing. Percy didn't think amazing quite covered it though. Her hair was braided to one side with a blue bow. He wasn't thinking he just pulled her into the seat next to him. Which thankfully was empty but at this point that probably wouldn't have mattered to Percy. And he hugged Annabeth so tightly, they just stayed like that for awhile. He couldn't faintly hear the flight attendants giving them safety spiel he had heard a million times. "What are you doing here?" Percy asked, his voice breaking and unusually high. He realized he was still hugging Annabeth. The engine roared to life and the plane started to gain speed for take off. He pulled away from their embrace slightly. They sat there forehead to forehead their faces inches away. Before Annabeth could answer Percy, before he could even think, he pulled her in and kissed her. His heart leapt into his throat. For that moment nothing mattered. He pulled away. The plane was no longer on the ground. Annabeth's face went beet red. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something but she didn't, instead she grabbed Percy by the shirt and kissed him. "Welcome to Flight 426 non-stop service to Seattle" called the pilot over the speakers.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Piper's POV

Piper woke up that morning to her alarm clock blasting her favorite song. It was 4:30am. "Having to get up this early should be illegal", she said to herself. Piper jumped back onto her bed and looked out the window at New York. She watched people speed by in fancy cars honking, running red lights, and screaming words that she would NOT repeat, unless she wanted to get slapped to china by her parents. She tuned up her music, got dressed, grabbed her suitcase and ran downstairs. Her dad sat at the dinning room table, her mom must not have gotten up yet. She flinched when she was him.

About three months ago Piper had came home early from school and caught her dad "with" their neighbor. Her dad had threatened to beat her if she ever told her mom what she had seen. Ever since then she tried to spend a lot of time anywhere but home. Away from her dad. Piper had found a cheap summer camp just a few hours away, in Montreal. Sadly the subway didn't go all the way there. But she had managed to save up enough money to find the cheapest flight. She hated flying it was terrifying. But however scary flying was, her dad scared her more.

Piper didn't want to be completely rude but, she hated the man. She grabbed her coat, waved, and gave him this weird sideways glare and ran out the door before he could stop her. She took the subway and got off at the airport. Piper had been there so many times before, she practically had the airport memorized. She checked her bag and got her boarding pass. When Piper read it she nearly fell over. Apparently the cheapest flight involved flying to Seattle THEN onto Montreal. She frowned. Piper had never been to Seattle, she knew she was just going to get lost in that big, busy airport. She checked the time on her phone. 5:13am. She cursed. Her plane was supposed to leave in 7 minutes. She sprinted through security. Thankfully her gate wasn't very far away. She was out of breath but she managed, "Wait". The flight attendant held the door. She ran through the jet way and found her seat. The other flight attendants had already started going through all the safety stuff she never listened to. Piper was sitting between a 7 year old boy with black hair that wouldn't shut up and a sleeping lady that was drooling. She put in her headphones and turned the volume up.

_We are the ones, the ones you left behind,_  
_Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives,_  
_Ten million strong, were breaking all the rules,_  
_Thank you for nothing, 'cause there's nothing left to loose._

She closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep, as the plane took off.

The pilots voice over the loudspeakers woke her. "We are beginning our decent into Seattle. Please fasten your seatbelts." The boy was looking out the window in awe and they lady was still sleeping. They began their decent. She gripped the armrests, her knuckles turning white and resisted the urge to scream. The next thing she knew the plane was safely on the ground.

Piper walked over to a map of the Sea-Tac Airport and found her gate. GATE N-2 was in another part of the airport, she would have to get on the underground train. By the time she found the train, the doors were already closing. She made a quick decision and dove onto the train. It was packed full but she managed to find a seat in the front, next to a boy and girl who looked about Piper's age. She realized she had no idea where she was going. She turned to the girl, "Do you know how to get to the N gates"? "Yeah! Just get off on the next stop. That's where we are going too.", the girl responded, pointing to the boy she was sitting next to. Piper barely got to say thanks. The train came to a stop and the boy dragged the girl off mumbling something about missing their flight.

Piper realized she needed to hurry or she would miss her own flight, which had started boarding five minutes ago. She ran off, found her gate and jumped in line. Piper checked her boarding pass: Seat 15F. "Oh great a window seat", she said sarcastically in her head. Piper looked down at her seat, she stumbled backwards bumping into the man behind her. In the isle seat sat the boy she had seen on the train, in the middle sat the girl. Piper sat down and buckled her seatbelt. "So", she said to her friends from the train, "Do you live in Montreal"? The girl took a second to answer. Piper was afraid she had sounded creepy. She could feel herself blushing. "Sorry...", she started to apologize but the girl cut her off. "No, were just going to a camp up there", she spoke calmly. Piper smiled ear to ear. She wondered why she felt so happy. "You're kidding? Me too!", she squeaked. The plane started towards the runway. "Really? oh my gosh, that's awesome. I'm Annabeth" she pointed to the boy, "and this is Percy". Percy had not been paying attention, if he hadn't had his seat belt on when Annabeth had said his name, he probably would have jumped out of his seat. "Hey" Percy waved to Piper. Piper wondered briefly if they were together, they certainly acted like more than friends. She wanted to ask but she figured it was none of her business. Why did she care anyway? Before she could think about it the plane started gaining speed of take off. Piper put her head back against the headrest. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Annabeth take Percy's hand in her own. Piper felt like she had been punched in the gut. She closed her eyes and waited to feel the airplane leave the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Annabeth's POV

They had been on the plane for almost four almost hours now. She looked over at Percy, who had fallen asleep a while ago. He was leaning against Annabeth. Her mind drifted back to their first flight. Their kiss.

Percy and Annabeth had been friends since before she could remember but, she never thought Percy had liked her like _that_. When she woke up this morning and realized Percy was gone she had taken the bus straight to the airport. At first Annabeth was just going, to say good-bye but, she couldn't bring herself to let him leave without her. Because, even though she would never admit it too anyone, she loved him. Then when Annabeth had gotten on the plane Percy had pulled her into the seat next to him and he had hugged her so tightly she could've sworn she was going to pass out. It looked like he had been crying but she didn't get the chance to ask him about it. He pulled Annabeth in and kissed her. She didn't want it to end. But then he had pulled away. Leaving Annabeth utterly shocked. Looking back on it she had no idea where she got her courage from but, she had grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him, harder. He had put her hands in Annabeth's hair and… something touched her arm pulling her from her daydream.

Percy was awake. Annabeth really wanted to kiss him again but she stopped herself. Percy might not even like her in the way that Annabeth likes him. "Ugh. How much longer?" he asked, sitting up. She was a little disappointed that he wasn't leaning on her anymore but she choose to ignore that. Annabeth was about to answer him but a voice from behind Annabeth did for her. "We should be landing anytime", said Piper. Annabeth almost smacked the girl. She had been so deep in thought, she completely forgot about Piper. As if on cue they started descending. Annabeth looked over at Piper. The poor girl looked like she was about to faint. "Don't like flying?", Annabeth asked. "You could say that." The wheels extended and the plane touched down in Montreal.

The three of them got off the plane. Annabeth grabbed a map. "Guess we'll have to take the Metro train there. Its like a subway." Nobody objected. Annabeth walked in the middle, as the group made their way down the escalator, towards the Train.

Reyna's POV

She got up early that morning and started packing her suitcase. She brushed her hair and put on jeans and a plain tank top. Reyna grabbed her suitcase and ran down the winding marble staircase. Her parents were already downstairs, that was odd. Reyna sat down by her mom. If you hadn't known them you would never guess that she was actually Reyna's mom. Her mom was pale with light blonde hair and blue eyes whereas Reyna had tanner skin with dark hair and brown eyes.

"Do you have my plane tickets?" Reyna asked. Her mom seemed to think she was joking. "Hun, no we are taking our plane."

Reyna's parents were rich. Simple as that. Reyna hated it. She basically got everything she wanted. Sure that might have been cool for a second and, Reyna knew it was stupid, she shouldn't be complaining, but all Reyna wanted was to be a like normal teenager. Just to live in a small house somewhere and go to a normal school. Maybe even to find someone who loved her for her not for their income, she was doubtful. For gods sake, they have a plane with a hot tub on it. A freaking hot tub. Reyna stood up. "Oh right I forgot." she started yelling, "You guys have all this money so hey lets just go take our jet." Reyna realized she was flailing her arms and quickly put them down. "That's okay I don't need to be normal anyway." She figured her mom wouldn't let her take a airplane in the first place, there was no point in arguing. "Fine." With that, she stomped behind her parents to their backyard where their huge private jet sat. The pilot was already there. Reyna found a couch in the back, curled up into a ball and watched the city get smaller and smaller. Eventually she fell asleep.

Their plane landed in the Montreal Airport. As soon as she could, Reyna grabbed her suitcase and got off the plane. Reyna turned to her parents, "I'll just take the train or something from here… thanks." "We love you Rey, we'll miss you!" "Miss you too" Reyna mumbled. She turned and quickly walked away.

Reyna honestly had no idea where to go or what to do. She found a map of the city and studied it. Apparently she could take the Train from here, the airport, then it was just a short walk to the camp. She grabbed her suitcase and ran to the entrance to the train. The train was just about to pull away. Reyna ducked through the doors just as they closed.

There was absolutely no room on the train. She had to stand and grab a railing so she didn't fall over. She looked around, to her left was a tall bulky man that could probably squash Reyna like a bug, she made a point to scoot away. To her right were three kids who looked to be about her age."Hey I'm just visiting for a summer camp. Do you guys know how this whole Metro thing works?" Reyna practically had to yell so that they could hear her over the crowd. "Your kidding right?", laughed the blonde girl "summer camp? that's where we are going." The boy spoke up "and no we have no idea how this works." Though reyna couldn't tell if he was joking. She noticed how the boy moved so he was standing right next to the blonde, like he felt the need to be close to her. It was cute. "I'm Percy" said the boy "This is Annabeth" he pointed to the girl at his side, "and Piper" he pointed to the other girl, who seemed to be hanging back. The train stopped. "This isn't our stop", said Piper. Almost everyone got off the train. "At least we can sit down now" Reyna said. She sat down and the boy... what had he said his name was... Percy? Percy sat down next to her. They turned to face Annabeth and Piper, who were sitting in the seats behind them talking and laughing at some of the people on the train. It was short ride. Soon enough the train came to a stop, again. Percy was the first to stand. "This is our stop", he said. They exited the train and followed Percy up the escalator onto the streets of Montreal.

They were in what looked to be a suburb of the City. There weren't many houses around. The roads weren't even paved. Annabeth got out her map and pointed down a dirt road to their right. "Should be that way", she said looking up from her map. "Sketchy", Percy mumbled. The group choose to ignore the comment. Reyna resisted the urge to laugh. Annabeth stood close to Percy, Piper stood on the other side of Annabeth, and Reyna stood on the other side of her, the group made their way down the dirt road. A few cars drove past. After about five minutes of walking, they stopped. The four friends stood there, together, looking up at the entrance to camp.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY YALL! So here's chapter 4! :) Hope you like it! I decided to add a couple characters, but I'll probably continue only telling it from Percy, Annabeth, Reyna and Piper's POV... Though I AM thinking about adding Leo to that, MAAYYBBEE XD Its kinda boring right now but, ayeee stick with me here. I have some good idea's for later on. Enjoy XOXO**

CHAPTER 4

Percy's POV

The group had made their way towards a building they thought seemed to resemble a main office. For being in the middle of the woods, this place was pretty fancy, Percy noted. A few other kids were still inside getting their camp I.D's. Percy and the others received theirs from a girl who couldn't have been much older than 30. She had told them to go straight to the Dorm common room, and then given them simple directions so they wouldn't get lost.

Percy had been expecting a small, crappy... cabin... not this. The dorm building had three floors, the rooms on the top floor with huge balconies. The building looked like it might have been a few hundred years old, maybe a collage once?

The four scanned their ID cards, unlocking the front door. There sat at least 50 kids, some sitting on couches or on the floor, and some leaning against the back wall. Most of the kids were silent, but a few of the boys didn't seem to notice, they just continued their conversations, that Percy couldn't quite hear. Another group of kids spoke in another language…Was it French? Percy wasn't sure, but he hoped they weren't secretly talking about him.

An old man, he must have been the director, spoke from the front of the room, "Eh-heh, the last ones are here. Great now we can start." He motioned to Percy and friends. "Sit down, Sit down." Percy, Annabeth, and Piper found a spot on a nearby couch, but there wasn't quite enough room for Reyna, so she sat on the arm rest.

The man went back to addressing the camp as a whole. "I'm Mr. Ryan." He walked through the crowd of kids as he spoke. "Welcome to RSC, Ryan's Summer Camp." Ryan walked back up to the front of the room. "We," He addressed the line of what must have been staff. "Hope you have a amazing month here." "The boys dorms are on the second floor, and the girls' are on the third. Each dorm will have two or three campers. We have already assigned each of you to a room, so please no complaining." Ryan took out a list. "In your rooms you should find your schedules, please follow them carefully, you wont want to be late." He looked at the paper in his hand. "There are four groups. Your group will meet in the morning, at 8 for attendance, down here. Group 1 will be the boys with even numbered dorms, Group 2 will be the boys with odd numbered dorms, then the girls with even numbers will be group 3, and group 4 will be the girls with odd numbered dorms. In the cafeteria each group has a table, you will be expected to stay at your groups corresponding table. Okay enough of that. You guys want to know who your roommates are." He called a couple of the boys' names and handed them their keys.

"Room 215, Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson." Percy and a boy with curly hair walked up and grabbed their keys.

"Now onto the girls, Room 300, Calypso," he stuttered a little bit when he said the girls name as if to say well that's a new one. "and Bianca Di Angelo."

He said a few more names.

"Room 304, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano." The three girls let out a collective "YASSS!" and then walked up to grab their keys.

"Now before I can let you go explore your rooms and all, there are a couple simple rules I would like to make clear."

"One. No going onto the opposite genders floor. Two. Don't be late for attendance in the morning or 11pm curfew. But if you are, you will get ONE warning and if you fail to follow the rules a second time.. Well.. Lets just say you might have to spend some time in solitude." The room went dead silent with fear and curiosity.

"Now, go take a look around your dorm rooms, meet your roommates, do whatever. Going past the lake or the road is off limits and will not be tolerated." he added, "Dinner will be served in the dining hall at 7:00"

A few kids started getting up. "DISMISSED" Ryan snarled. The kids who had already gotten up,-Bianca, Katie, and a few others whose names he couldn't remember- turned beet red, realizing that they were supposed to wait to be dismissed.

Most everyone scurried off towards the stairs, a few campers tried to cram into the elevator. Percy tried to find Annabeth but, in the mob of teenagers with oversized suitcases racing to get up the stairs, he had no such luck. She had probably just ran off with Reyna and Piper. He would just have to find them at dinner, which was now a hour and a half away.

Percy lugged his own oversized suitcase up the stairs and found his found his room.

The rooms were fairly small, with a bunk bed on the far wall, 2 dressers to either side, and a sink on the left wall.

His roommate, Percy tried to remember his name ...Leo? Leo was already unpacking. The boy was pretty scrawny and a little shorter than himself, but he looked to be about Percy's age. Leo noticed Percy walk in. The boy looked Percy over, probably analyzing whether or not he would be a okay roommate. Leo seemed to approve. He stuck out his hand, "AYE, I'm Leo!" Percy went to shake his hand. People still did that? But before he could, Leo yanked his hand away, jumped onto the dresser, and climbed onto the top bunk, "and I call top bunk." The pair collapsed laughing.

Percy glanced at the clock on the wall, 10 minutes till dinner. Where had the time gone? He and Leo made their way to the dining hall.

They got their food and sat down with the rest of group 2. Everyone introduced themselves. Percy wasn't good with names. Nico was the boy across from him, who was dressed mostly in black. And Jason was the blonde kid sitting next to him, but that's all he could remember.

Near the end of dinner someone at the other end of their table suggested that they go back to his dorm and play 'cards against humanity'. Percy had never heard of it, but apparently it was a good card game, and hey, if he was going to be stuck here for a month, he might as well make some new friends. He saw Reyna and Piper and waved. Briefly, he wondered where Annabeth was but,just then Leo pulled him along to join the group of boys heading back to the dorms. Leo, Percy, Jason, and Nico walked in the middle of the group, laughing hysterically at one of Leo's _odd_ jokes.

Percy hadn't even seemed to notice Annabeth, gazing at him from Group 3's table, forgotten.


End file.
